La cárcel de Grimm
by Trece DB
Summary: Según su experiencia, las cárceles tenían un tamaño mucho más compacto y podían violentar todo un mundo interior. Convertirlo en un infierno personal, ajustándolo a la medida de los horrores en sus pesadillas/ Reflexión sobre Sirius Black


**Disclaimer** : El castillo de Hogwarts no cabe debajo de mi cama y todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

Se ubica en el capítulo nueve ( La derrota) de Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban.

* * *

 **La cárcel del Grimm**

 _"Cada uno de ellos cargaba sobre la espalda una enorme quimera, tan pesada como un saco de harina o de carbón o como la impedimenta de un soldado romano"_

Charles Baudelaire

 **1**

.

La mayoría de las personas cuando piensan concretamente en el término «privación de libertad» lo asocian con una habitación claustrofóbica, mohosa, con un angosto tragaluz, gruesos barrotes y garabateada en escala de grises. Se instaló en la consciencia colectiva que un castigo ejemplar consiste en aislar al hombre de las esferas sociales y dejarle sometido a unas manecillas de reloj oxidadas. El tiempo y la soledad serían la mezcla perfecta para ir fermentando la culpa al grado de reformar las conductas torcidas. Creían de forma ingenua que podrían transformar un espíritu desviado y él, por mucho que oyese gritos desgarradores, delirios febriles y llantos desquiciados, sabía que había un puñado de magos incapacitados de arrepentirse. Porque las frases de lealtad a Lord Voldemort seguían agazapadas en la penumbra, selladas en una promesa de venganza próxima e inminente.

Sirius Black lo sabía. Su libertad no estaba impedida por las criaturas encapuchadas y putrefactas, aunque el frío que proyectaban sus presencias, no entumecía huesos, ni congelaba el flujo de la sangre en las venas, sino que calaba más hondo, en el límite entre lo carnal y el hálito de vida, apagando el ánimo poco a poco. No estaba en las esqueléticas manos de seres esclavos de su propio alimento: destrucción y desesperanza.

¿Cómo puede un espectro condenado a la miseria existencial creerse superior a otro sujeto sufriendo una maldición parecida ? Habían mortífagos sin alma, hambrientos de caos, injusticia y crueldad, tomando su estancia en Azkaban como un calentamiento previo al ataque. Sirius estaba seguro que mientras los dementores les succionaban los recuerdos felices a sus vecinos de celda, iban quitando todo rastro de humanidad y volviéndolos aún más temibles.

Según su experiencia, las cárceles tenían un tamaño mucho más compacto y podían violentar todo un mundo interior. Convertirlo en un infierno personal, ajustándolo a la medida de los horrores en sus pesadillas. Demacrar una existencia y su miserable cuerpo al punto de desfigurar su esencia.

La cárcel podría ir contigo a todos lados. Incluso transformándose en un inocente y agradable perro. Se sentaba en tu espalda y se colgaba en tu cuello mientras tratabas de observar el primer partido de _Quidditch_ después de doce años preso injustamente en Azkaban.

El silbido de las ráfagas del viento y la cortina de lluvia espesa desordenaron su oscuro pelaje, acentuando la delgadez extrema de la menuda silueta canina. Debería estar buscando refugio del clima tormentoso debido a su evidente debilidad física, pero Harry ha pasado surcando el cielo tras el rastro dorado de la Snitch y se ha detenido, coreado por los relámpagos, a observarle fijamente. Sintió la respiración pesada, las patas estáticas y deseó agitar la cola, frenético de alegría.

Es la segunda vez que lo contempla y el impacto sigue siendo el mismo: El tiempo retrocede y es James Potter quién casi está por sonreír amistosamente a modo de saludo. Está por gritar con su voz risueña «¡Hey, pulguillas! Avísame si mi futura esposa no asumida se queda mirándome mientras hago la jugada del siglo» y él tiene un nudo en la garganta, porque no podrá replicar que se ha azotado los cuernos de reno contra la escoba y ahora está delirando con aire de grandezas.

El pasado cayó como un peso muerto sobre los hombros y es demasiado doloroso descubrir que la mirada que ha recibido es probablemente de un profundo temor. Se ocultó bajo las gradas vacías, mientras soltaba un gimoteo lastimero y aullaba desesperado. El instinto animal que le dominaba en su transformación llamaba a la única familia que le quedaba con vida. Se echó sobre la madera húmeda, agachó la cabeza y soltó un par de ladridos agudos. Entonces el aire empezó a escarcharse, el frío se deslizó por sus conexiones nerviosas y se fundió en su pecho. El corazón le dio un vuelco, arrugó la nariz y mostró los dientes en una pose defensiva, pero las cien sombras que pululaban entre las nubes negras señalaban otra dirección: Harry iba oscilando en su escoba con torpeza. No supo de dónde reunió tanta valentía para salir corriendo a toda velocidad, impulsado por energía exorbitante, llenándose de lodo y esquivando charcos de agua estancada a duras penas. Con la lengua afuera del hocico debido al cansancio, derrapó sobre el pasto mojado y chocó de lleno contra una banca de madera que no había divisado gracias a la copiosa lluvia que enturbiaba la perspectiva. Jadeó agudo del dolor, pero se levantó como un resorte y se sacudió el agua para despabilarse.

— ¡Es Harry! — chilló una voz que desconocía. Un grupo de alumnos tenían el rostro lívido, con una mueca expresiva de horror. Observó a uno apuntar con el índice una figura cayendo cuesta abajo, a toda velocidad. Y soltó un ladrido desde lo más hondo, quedando con la mandíbula presionada con fiereza. — ¡Se va a matar! ¡Qué alguien lo ayude!

Como respuesta a su súplica, un haz de luz se propagó asemejando un escudo alrededor de la silueta de Harry. Por un instante quedó enceguecido por unas alas solemnes, cubiertas de plumas pomposas y plateadas. Un fénix espectral planeó por el cielo, atravesando la lluvia con facilidad y empujó con su estela a los seres grotescos, que volteaban sobre sí mismo y salían volando de allí.

Dumbledore. Bendito viejo barbón, decrépito y con aliento a dulce de limón. Lo llevaría en la camilla que acababa de aparecer y se preocuparía de que estuviese sano y salvo.

Recobrando de a poco el sentido común, su rasgo más humano, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y marchó con la cola caída. Se moría por saber qué había pasado con él, pero su presencia sobraba. La lluvia repiqueteaba incesante sobre el pasto y su pata se atascó en el barro, antes de recordar la escoba que salió disparada hacia la derecha y se perdió en el horizonte repleto de dementores. Si Harry era digno hijo de su padre, terminaría con los anteojos trizados, el cabello aún más desastroso y recobraría la consciencia para preguntar por la Nimbus 2000. Que por cierto, usaba magníficamente. Se irguió con una oleada de orgullo paternal y fue corriendo apresurado en su búsqueda. Quizás no podría estar a su lado cuando despertarse, pero podría aliviar ese problema por él.

Porque su libertad dependía estrictamente de la aceptación de un niño idéntico a Cornamenta, pero con la mirada de Lily. De una antigua promesa realizada a sus amigos. De limpiar su nombre ante los ojos de la persona más importante en su vida: Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** He tenido un montón de inconvenientes antes de publicar y estuve apunto de no hacerlo. Sin embargo, hace tiempo deseaba escribir sobre el Universo de Harry Potter.

Espero les haya gustado mi primer intento, hasta la próxima.


End file.
